


Grey or Blue

by TelepathicNarwhal



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Song fic, Unrequited Love, but happy ending, hatsome, really emotional, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TelepathicNarwhal/pseuds/TelepathicNarwhal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are hanging out at home, Ross is editing, Smith is playing with his guitar, feelings are expressed in a song and crushes are pushed into the spotlight. A little bit of panic followed by a horrible, cheesy happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey or Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like reading song fics, and I'm not really interested in writing song fic, but then I did it sooooo here ya go.  
> Grey or Blue - Jaymay  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-lr6OUM2RMI

Smith normally had adequate control over his feelings for Ross and Trott, control over his actions at least. He’d come to terms with this sense of polyamory some time ago, but as he sat across from their too small desk, tuning his guitar, he kept getting distracted by the other two. Ross was learning a new mixing program and while Trott explained things to him he leaned over Ross’ shoulder, over the back of Ross’ chair. When Ross caught onto something quickly, Trott would praise him, and Smith couldn’t help but feel a twinge of pain when Ross beamed up at Trott. What Smith didn’t realize, however, was that every mistake Ross made was cause by his watching Smith tune his guitar, his eyes just as bright and awed as when he looked at Trott.

When Ross seemed to have the hang of the new program Trott left him to fiddle with it, taking a seat in the bean bag chair next to Smith and lazily watching him tune his guitar. Smith tried to ignore the eyes on him but every time he looked up Trott was giving him that lazy, genuine smile of his, and Smith couldn’t help but smile back before adverting his eyes. Pleased with the tuning, Smith began playing a few chords of a song, humming to himself.

“That’s nice,” Trott interrupted quietly, “what is it?”

“Grey or Blue, by JayMay,” Smith continued playing.

“Well go on, Trott urged, “sing us a bit.”

Smith stopped playing and looked at Trott, then to Ross who was also watching him. He considered the lyrics and himself, then took a steadying breath and began the song again.

_I feel so helpless now, my guitar is not around  
And I’m struggling with the xylophone to make these feelings sound_

He watched Trott watch him as he continued to sing.

_You haven’t written to me in a week,_  
_I wonder why that is_  
_Are you too nervous to be lovers?_  
_Friendships ruined with just one kiss_

He looked to Ross now, who was watching him just as intently.

_I watched you very closely, and I saw you look away  
Your eyes are either grey or blue, I’m never close enough to say_

He looked down then, at his hands on the strings, unable to look at the other two anymore.

_But your sweatshirt says it all, with the hood over your face  
And I can’t keep staring at your mouth without wondering how it tastes_

Smith chanced a glance at both of them just in time to see them look at one another, and something between them made a lump well up in his throat. He closed his eyes then, putting himself completely into the music, the strings against his fingers and the vibrations against his body.

_I know the shape of your hands because I watch them when you talk_  
_And I know the shape of your body ‘cause I watch it when you walk_  
_And I wanna know it all, but I’m giving you the lead_  
_So go on, go on and take it, don’t fake it_

Smith heard Trott shift, and the wheels of Ross chair roll back, but he refused to open his eyes or acknowledge them until he could compose himself.

_And I’m winning you with words because I have no other way  
I’d love to look into your face without your eyes turning away_

Smith played the song out and then took a couple steadying breaths before opening his eyes again. Trott was leaned back in the bean bag chair looking irritatingly relaxed, Ross was leaned forward, elbow on the desk, studying Smith.

“That’s nice,” Trott said, sincere but objective enough to cause Smith to berate himself for getting so emotional.

“You’re a fucking idiot, Trott,” Ross mumbled from his seat.

“I’m sorry, what?” Trott was used to insults, but this one was totally unwarranted, and from Ross, as well.

“He fucking likes you, you fucking twat!” Ross shouted, gesturing toward Smith.

Trott looked at Smith and Smith instantly buried his face in his hands, a fierce blush covering his face. He flinched when Trott snorted.

“Ross, mate, that song was all for you.”

Smith groaned into his hands and folded in on himself. He could easily imagine Ross’ speechlessness, mouth opening and closing in thought, and when both were quiet for a moment Smith chanced a peek between his fingers. He watched Trott and Ross size each other up for a moment before Ross’ eyes widened in understanding and he whispered a quiet “oh.”

“Smith,” Ross started, his voice so gentle it hurt.

Smith covered his eyes and shook his head, fighting the urge to just leave until this all blew over. He heard Ross’ chair move and tensed as he felt Ross kneel down in front of him.

“Smith,” he repeated, more firmly this time.

Two hands came up and grabbed either wrist, and he allowed Ross to pull his hands away from his face, keeping his eyes resolutely on his feet.

“Hey, Smith, c’mon. It’s alright,” Trott was leaning toward him now, talking softly. Still Smith was too mortified to look at either of them.

He squeezed his eyes shut tight, overwhelmed by feeling when Ross laced the fingers of one hand into Smith’s own. Trying his hardest not to cry, he sniffled a couple of times. Another hand came up now, and a slender finger under his chin finally tilted his head upward. Smith’s breath caught at the realization of how close the two of them were to him. Ross’ sharp blue eyes bore directly into his and he couldn’t breathe. He could lean forward and kiss Ross if he wanted to, if Ross would let him.

“Both of us?” Trott asked.

Smith finally turned his gaze toward Trott, through his nerves he noted the concern written on Trott’s face. He nodded once, biting his lip and waiting for the final blow, for everything to go wrong.

Trott said nothing at first, but his hand came up and cupped Smith’s cheek gently. Trott’s eyes were searching his face, Ross’ thumb dragged gently over the back of his hand.

“Me too,” Trott finally said, dropping his hand to Smith’s knee and chancing a glance at Ross.

Smith’s shock was clear on his face and inside, he refused to believe it. He looked directly at Ross then, who was grinning nervously.

“Me three?” he said, unsure.

Smith closed his eyes and shook his head again. “No,” his voice was hoarse so he cleared his throat, took a breath, then opened his eyes and tried again. “No, I mean…you two…you two are so clearly, you know, into each other.”

Ross and Trott both chuckled at that.

“Clearly, we’re all fucking idiots,” Ross said, his smile could be heard in his voice. “I’ve been watching you pine over Trott for so long, and him over you, I figured I never stood a chance.”

Trott scoffed, “I don’t pine, thank you very much…but yeah, same, but about you two.”

Smith paused, taking it all in. “Is this a joke? This has to be a joke. This is a sick joke, isn’t it?”

“Smith!” Ross’ voice was firm and Smith immediately stopped talking, panic still thrumming through his veins.

Ross’ free hand came up and cupped the back of his head, he looked at Smith for a moment, then, squeezing his hand, he pulled Smith into a gentle, chaste kiss. Everything around Smith vanished, all that mattered was Ross’ skin against his, Trott’s hand on his knee, and the small gasp he heard to his left. Ross broke the kiss and before Smith had the chance to catch his breath and come back to Earth Trott turned his face toward himself and kissed him as well. This kiss was a little more urgent, but still hesitant, and Smith couldn’t help but huff a small laugh at Ross’ exhaled swear.

When this kiss ended Smith really couldn’t breathe, and he took a quiet moment to compose himself while he watched Trott and Ross try to gauge each other. Finally Trott mumbled “come here, dammit” as he grabbed Ross’ shirt and pulled him in for a kiss as well. Smith watched them happily, realizing with a chuckle that this was something he could definitely get used to. The other two pulled apart and rested their foreheads together, catching their breaths. Ross’ thumb resumed it’s stroking along the back of Smith’s hand and Smith squeezed his fingers.

“So…” Smith stated, unsure where to go from here.

“So,” Trott agreed, sitting up again and looking at the both of them. “So, nothing really changes, does it? We’re still us. There’s just another added element now and we just explore that as it comes, yeah?”

Ross nodded in agreement and Smith couldn’t help but smile at the huge grin on his face as he agreed as well.

“We’ll be fine,” Trott assured them both, and Smith believed him.


End file.
